


They were lucky that he is alive

by MemoriesoftheSummer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Reflection, i´m scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesoftheSummer/pseuds/MemoriesoftheSummer
Summary: Ford reflection about the relacionship of this nephew and bill cipher





	They were lucky that he is alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever posted. Sorry if it´s crap, TT_TT  
> just, pls, i hope you enjoy  
> and sorry again

That affirmation came to Ford´s mind one rainy afternoon, with a cup of warm coffee in his old hands. Of course, Dipper made the world better with his existence, the child genius has grown over the years, coupled with his seeming austerity and his natural diligence, the young man was doing great things, which swelled proudly the old man´s tired heart.  
But there were other motives, the motives that came from a mod of blond hair chatty that until relatively little had a geometric shape. Bill Cipher´s relationship with his nephew had come like a storm in Mars, long and powerful, seemingly eternal, at first Ford had exploded, and furious, threatened to even wipe out Dipper´s mind if necessary to exterminate that being.  
The being who was supposed to be gone and miserable for eternity, the being that had returned by willpower and a couple of miracles, which had defied gods, primordial entities of creation and the whole universe… and win.  
Ford chug with resignation, and increasingly common gesture for his old lungs. There was nothing to do; he had resolved that after a thousand contrariness. Someway incomprehensible they loved each other, complimented each other, in small things, great flaws and greater strengths.  
Yes, Bill, was the reason everyone was lucky that Dipper was alive.  
He close his eyes with forced meekness surrendering easier than he would have admitted his brother to sleep. And in his dreams, he remember.  
Remember saw fine, long hands combing chocolate curlers, two teenagers laughing at silly things on internet, two young men with children´s eyes watching the forest, two lovers cradling each other. And he was sure than no God, nor himself, knew or wanted to know that was when no one was able to see then.  
Also he remembers.  
There was a sunset, the deed forest, Stanley, Mabel, Dipper, Bill and him. There was a trace of footprints to follow, Dipper´s youthful enthusiasm surpassed him, getting ahead. Only to stumble upon something much bigger than a human being and incredibly more dangerous too.  
And then was blood, the body of his beloved nephew on the floor and Bill by his side, screaming his name as he had not heard him screaming in his life. That afternoon in front of him, Ford saw a young man shattered and despaired, saw so much pain in that person that it was almost like watching him tear himself rawness.  
“You have to wake up”, whisper Bill cradling Dipper head.  
In that moment something shock reality itself, the ground trembled violently, the sky crack a little, and immense wave of energy covered the area, a spirited wind swirled, gravity began to say goodbye to the earth. Ford felt in his gut and ancient power, inhuman, horrendous and chaotic. That was not the capricious and usually sarcastic boy playing the fool with Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica, that creature who had terrorized the multiverse for eons, the creature that had been a king, a god and a ruthless conqueror, the creature with the power of the stars in the palm of his hands.  
“This world does not deserve to exist without you” he had says in the most macabre voice Ford had hear, so much that it hurt to hear it. An unspeakable horror hit the forest.  
But as fast as it began, he stopped, one hand clung to his cheek and the deranged demon had gone, and again it was a scared boy, crying thick tears from his eyes. Dipper’s lips has moved, but Ford never know what he say. The only sound that seemed to echo in the silent forest was a pitiful cry, murmuring small bits of short sentences.  
“It´s ok… Dipper… you´re fine, thank you… it´s ok”  
He remembers the poison confession later in the hospital.  
“No, you know, this miserable and useless world has no reason to exist if Dipper is not in it. If anything happen to him, if he was taken from me… I would destroy everything and everyone without hesitation”  
He reproached his old body for having lost the words to continue questioning, Cipher says that so calmly, with so much dispain for absolutely everything that his throat of mortal and fearful wrinkled.  
And so it was. The world, no, the universe was fortunate that Dipper Pines was alive and well because it was the only thing, the only gleam of hope between Bill and this. While Dipper was well, the world would remain safe from Bill. Was curious how such a small human could contain something so massive and powerful, in his dream, Ford laughed. Maybe just maybe, more than a whim of a demon, more than a nauseating exchange of heat between two bodys that should not be, that was called love.


End file.
